‘Palomar’ originated from a cross performed in 2000 between the cultivars ‘Camino Real’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,079) and ‘Ventana’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,469). Because ‘Palomar’ was isolated from pooled seed from a reciprocal cross, it is not known which parent is the maternal parent and which is the paternal parent. ‘Palomar’ was first fruited near Winters, Calif. in 2001, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 0.259-2, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing, the plant was designated ‘C221’. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested in Watsonville, Calif., Irvine, Calif., and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2002. The properties of this variety were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.